The Runaway
by Fuzzymuz
Summary: Trenton Davis had a hard life. His parents killed, and foster parents reject him. What happens when he runs from it all and gets kidnapped by the sun and moon. Rated M for future clop and strong language.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first fanfic and I already have some chapters ready I just want to know if anypony wants me to continue.

Prologue

My parents are dead. This happened 5 years ago, when I turned 9 years old. It started when we came home after celebrating my birthday by going out to eat. We had arrived late at night because of traffic.

My dad got out of the car to unlock the front door so we could get in the house. Unfortunately, while my mom was helping me out of the car, we heard a loud 'bang' and I saw my father drop to the ground not moving with a bullet hole in his head. Blood trickling down the left side of his head.

"Mom, is dad ok?" I said knowing my father had been killed.

"No he isn't." My mom replied trembling and crying because her husband was dead. She then closed the car door that I was about to get out of, while a man with dark clothing and a ski mask walked out. He pointed the gun that killed my father now at the new target, my mom.

'Bang' was the sound that killed my mother and father. The man clearly did not see me in the car. Probably do to the tinted glass. I saw the man who killed my parents make a break for it, but was stopped by the police cars that surrounded him.

He started firing his gun at them, none of the shots hitting their mark. The police men then started getting out and firing their tazers, shocking the murderer with electricity. After the man was hand cuffed I began to bang on the glass of the car with my fist.

A police man noticed this and ordered the others to come with him. They opened the door and looked at me with sadness.

"Sorry about your parents kid. We didn't arrive fast enough to save them." One of them said and the others began to apologize as well. I never accepted any of them.

-Chapter 1-

'5 years later and I am already on my sixth set of foster parents'. I thought to myself. My name is Trenton Davis and I am 14. I have been rejected a lot. Bullied at school, and hated at home. It was a hard life.

My only friends were the sun and the moon. My third foster parents found me talking to the sun one day and called the mental hospital. They took me away from my third foster parents and I never saw them again.

I tried having a pet. When I would get near it, it would try to bite me or run away.

Right now I was sitting in a car being driven to the place my new foster parents would pick me up. That would never happen though. Because I was going to run away as soon as this car stopped. I had everything ready. Which was basically nothing but me and the clothes on my back.

The car then stopped at the traffic light, and I got out of the car.

"Haha, fuck you!" I shouted at the driver as I ran. I heard the faint swearing of the driver as I made it into a neighborhood. I had stopped for a moment to let a car pass by. Strangly, it didn't pass by, but pulled up beside me instead. The car door opened as I blacked out. The last thing I saw was black and white.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: The sad part is somewhat over. Also there will be future clop in this story. That is apart of the reason it is rated M. Anyways, Here is another chapter.

Chapter 2

I awoke to only see, two magenta eyes really close to mine. I jumped back startled, hit my head against the wall and blacked out.

"Fuck, my head." I groaned as I woke up a second time. This time not scared by another's eyes, as there were none. I sat up and saw I was laying in a royal bed. I was also greeted with a white alicorn sitting on the bed. I know what an alicorn is because I'm into mythological beings, like dragons.

"I wonder where I am?" I questioned myself knowing I'm not in America anymore.

"You are in the capitol of Equestria, Canter lot." The alicorn stated.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? YOU CAN TALK!?" I said in a yelling voice. 'I am in a world where ponies talk and have terrible puns for cities. I am gonna go back to the mental hospital if I explain this to anyone.' I thought very surprised with the talking pony.

"Yes, everypony can talk. Anyway, I am Princess Celestia and I rule Equestria with my sister Princess Luna. We are also your new adoptive parents." Princess Celestia said. I barely listened to any of it, but the last part was stuck in my head, constantly repeating itself. 'There is no way I am gonna get adopted by something I just met.' I thought to myself.

"What the fuck is this bullshit. I just met you and you're telling me I am getting adopted. I DON'T KNOW YOU! YOU KIDNAPPED ME INTO ADOPTION!" I yelled. 'She isn't even of the same species.'

"No, you know me, as a friend." Celestia said. I lifted my eyebrow at this.

"W-what?"

"You talk to me everyday."

"I don't understand this, are you a stalker?"

"No, I am the one who lowers and raises the sun. Some ponies say I am the sun in another form."

"..." I didn't know what to say anymore. 'The sun, one of my two friends, actually exists? Wait, bullshit alert, the sun can't be lowered and raised. Gravity is what makes the sun seem to lower and raise.'

"That's bullshit, you don't raise the sun." I said. I looked through the window, to see it was dark out.

"Looks like its time to raise the sun." She said as her horn began to glow a golden color. The sun started peeking over the horizon and I began to freak.

"Fuck no, that has to be a coincidence or something!" I could not believe it, she raised the sun with her power.

"I was only sitting here for you to wake up so I could take you to where me and Luna will turn you into a alicorn." My new mom said, smiling. I got out of the bed looked at the window, determined the distance of the fall, and figured out I could survive the fall with out getting hurt if I did it right.

"Fuck you!" I said as I ran at the window as hard as I could, only to slam into it and fall over. Blacking out again.

This time when I awoke I was magically strapped to a bed. I looked around to see Celestia and a very dark blue alicorn, who I guess is Luna, my other mom. 'This sucks.'

"Why am I strapped to this bed?" I ask.

"So you can't run" Luna replied. 'That was straight forward.' I thought to myself.

"Please don't hate us after this. This going to hurt a lot." Celestia told me.

"What!?"

"Luna and I agreed that you would be turned into an alicorn, I told you already, and as punishment for trying to run away you would become half your age as a alicorn." Celestia said.

"NO! I am not going to do elementary school again!" I yelled as I struggled to escape, but the straps didn't budge. 'Shit, I can't move my arms!' I screamed in my head. Their horns began to glow and so did I. I felt an intense pain in my spine, like someone was crushing it with a steamroller. I screamed in pain as I began to black out again.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry about the wait. I was kinda on vacation and barely updated chapter 2 before leaving. Also I don't have as much freetime to work on this story than others, but thank you for your reviews. This is my first fanfic so I know there are gonna be errors. So please don't try to compare me to others with more experience, and I can't promise that I will have long chapters. Anyways, here is another chapter.

Chapter 3

I awoke on the sidewalk next to the street I passed out on when the car past.

"Was it only a dream?" I asked out loud to no one in particular. 'Heh, one freaky dream if I say s-'

"No, it wasn't a dream." A familiar voice said. I turnearound to see the owner of it was my Mom, the one that died 5 years ago. Also my Dad was standing right next to her. It was one of those, 'What the fuck', moments

"Wait, am I dead!?" I asked, not knowing what was going on.

"No, your heart just stopped and will start as soon as you wake up. That wasn't the reason we are here for." Mom told me.

"So I have to deal with them still? Damn it!"

"Watch your language! You better be grateful to your new parents, who knows what could have happened to you when you decided to run away, with no plan, no money, and no protection!" My Dad scolded me.

"What if I did make it out there without being kidnapped."

"Stop taking this off track! We were about to tell you something before we go." Mom said.

"Go where?"

"Back on track." My Dad said, ignoring my question. "We think that you should stay with these um... 'Ponies'. We have been watching you and saw how you liked talking to them, because they need you as much as you need them."

"How do you know that?" I replied.

"Because we have been watching you this whole time. Even when you are in the bathroom mastur-"

"Hey!" I said cutting of my Mom from finishing her sentence. "Why would you even bring that up? I would have believed you even if you didn't say that!"

"But we are your parents." My Dad said sarcastically.

"No, you are my 'dead' parents." I corrected.

"I wish we could argue about this more, but our time for talking is up. We must go

now." My Mom finished as my dead parents began to fade away into the light. "Unfortunately this might be the last time we see each other."

"Wait! What do you mean last time!?" I questioned.

"It is time to wake up." My Mom's voice said one last time, clearly not answering my question. Before everything went black.

...

"What do you mean you can't go into his dreams!" One voice yelled clearly female.

"I can't because he isn't asleep! He is not dead, and he is not alive either! I thought I already told you this!" Voice two yelled back.

"Ohhh, I don't feel so good." I said as I opened my eyes. Regretting it instantly as I saw that the two figures were Celestia, and Luna. My new 'Moms'. Looking straight at me. Of course I wasn't playing attention to that, I was too busy looking at my hand that was now a dark blue, and screaming because it wasn't a hand anymore. "What the buck! Happened to my hands!"

'...Wait did I just say that?... Oh wait, that's right, I am a alicorn or something like that now.' I then looked over myself and saw that I had a dark blue coat. As for my hair, or if I recall correctly its called a mane, it was blue and seemed to glow. That was pretty cool, but there was one thing wrong with it, it looked like something was messing with it, and the is one thing that I hate the most is someone messing with my mane!

I quickly tried to fix my ruffled mane and found I could not fix it, my mane would just retain shape after every attempt. Knowing it is probably supposed to be like that, I stopped trying to correct it. 'I feel like I'm forgetting something though.'

"He has awaken!" Luna shouted. 'Oh yeah, that.' I looked at them once again. Instantly being picked up and taken away by her. "Quickly, we must show you to everypony!"

"No, Luna, put me down!"

"Also, if you don't refer to me as 'mommy,' you will be grounded for a week."

"What! Come on that's not fair Luna!"

"Do you wish to be grounded?"

"No."

"No, what?" She prodded.

"No, mommy." 'I felt actually kinda safe after I said that, but I am not telling her that.' I thought to myself.

"I knew you wanted to call me that." Luna said, grinning at me. 'Wait did she just read my mind?' I was confused. "Yes, it took a very powerful spell, but it worked with the help of my sister."

"...Damn it!"


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I have no excuses for no updates, I am just lazy. Anyways here is another chapter.

After about what seemed to be five hours of being introduced to everypony Luna knew, which was about everypony. I was finally free. Except one thing kept bothering me, the town looked like it came out of a medieval history book, that and she kept calling me by a different name.

Instead of using my human name to describe me she called me, Blue Star. My nickname becoming Blue. It was quite frightening at first, but I learned to deal with it. Wait, what am I saying, I am losing my mind, actually thinking I am one of them. Well there is no use struggling now, I can't do anything about it. I thought I could stop it before, but anything is possible in this world.

The next morning I was awakened by movement next to my bed. I opened my eyes to look at what caused it. Only to be met with Luna in my face, not as surprising though, maybe it was I was still to sleepy to care, or I had gotten used to it.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I heard everyone scream and that was when I realized it wasn't just Luna that was in my room it was everypony that I got introduced to yesterday. I also realized I was not in my room either, I was in the main courtroom. In the middle of everypony. I then freaked out a bit. I had forgotten my birthday, more likely I had been passed out so long I didn't know what day it is.

It was the first time having a celebration for my birth since I was nine. Which is weird because now I am eight. I was given lots of gifts, but the one that stood out was a blue star pendant given to me by Celestia and Luna. It was the nicest thing ever given to me and they knew it. I never took it off once.

When I turned ten, I had learned to fly. At the age of eleven, I mastered the basics of magic. When I was fourteen years old, I had learned most of the advanced spells.

Though when I was eighteen, I still had no cutie mark for some reason, I had met a pony whose name was StarSwirl. He really interested me as he was only about three years older than me. I would help him with his spells, as he was writing a book about them. Also while I was eighteen I had met my first love, Moon Light. It is no use in describing her though, not after what she did to me.

About three years later, I wanted to propose to her. So I went around looking for her to ask her out, because we had been dating for three years. When I did find her, she was kissing another stallion. I also heard them talking, and overheard that she was only going out with me to use me. SHE SAID THAT I WAS GOING TO PROPOSE TO HER ANYDAY NOW, AND WHEN SHE WAS MARRIED TO ME SHE WAS GOING TO WAIT FOR THE RIGHT TIME TO FRAME ME FOR WHATEVER REASON, AND MARRY THE STALLION SITTING NEXT TO HER!

"You bitch!" I yelled alloud standing where they could see me. "You're trying to use me!"

"N-no, I-I wasn't going to do that, I was just kidding. It was just a joke." Moon Light stuttered.

"You really think I am that dumb? I don't need a spell to see you have been cheating on me this whole time... You weren't even cheating on me, you were with him before you were with me. You set this up from the start, and I am going end it. Lets see how well you do twenty-one years back in the past." She froze as I said this.

I started charging my magic to send her into the past, to teach her maybe she shouldn't fuck with somepony with high magic abilities.

Oh and how I know this spell is simple, me and StarSwirl created it, but left it unfinished so that only me and StarSwirl knew what the complete spell was. The completed spell would send the one being casted on, PERMANENTLY to the past or future.

As I was charging it and was just about to fire it, I got kicked in the face. I don't know who it was, because I was already being sent through time. I guess when I got kicked, instead of the spell locking on to Moon Light, it locked on to me. I just wish I don't have to see her again.

"Oof!" I said in pain as I had landed in something hard and metal. I looked at what I fell on, it was a pony wearing armor, one at least as tall as Celestia. This one reminded me of Luna somewhat.

I looked up to see there were six mares right in front of me with their eyes glowing white. No it couldn't be. What they where each wearing, the Elements of Harmony? I remember when me and StarSwirl created those, thinking one day, when there was evil we could use them to vanquish it. I got off the pony wearing armor to walk closer and get a better look at what they do.

A sudden shudder went up my spine, the kind when you know something is watching you. I turned around to see the armored pony looking at me with mouth agape in shock and eyes wide open in disbelief. That was all I could see of her expresion before she was enveloped in rainbow colored light from the Elements of Harmony. That could only mean that the pony I fell on top of was evil. That is impossible, when I fell on her she would have retaliated and hurt me in the process.

I had spoken to late as when the light dimmed down, I saw Luna emerge from the light... As a filly. I then realized that who ever that pony was, is the evil side of Luna that will never exist again.

The six were talking about how they rid Luna of her evil. All cheering and such. I didn't care about that though. I just want to know how far into the future I went. I can tell this is the future because of the Elements of Harmony. I was there when they were created, so this isn't the past. As I was thinking though, a cyan colored pegasus with a rainbow mane walked up to me.

"Who the hay are you?" She asked. I quickly snaped out of my thoughts.

"Thine name is Blue Star." Uh... Did I really just say that? It sounds like I came from tha medieval times. Wait, what if I used the translation spell on my voice. I quickly casted it on my self, now to test. "Sorry about that. My name is Blue Star, and what are your names?"

"Ah am AppleJack." The orange one said, who clearly has a country accent.

"I'm Pinkie Pie!" The pink one shouted, kinda ironic.

"I am Rarity." The white unicorn with a styled mane said, this one screams 'I'm a fashionista!'

"I'm Rainbow Dash, the fastest flier in Equestria!" The cyan colored one said, *cough*over ego*cough*.

"I'm Fluttershy." The yellow Pegasus whispered.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Her name is Fluttershy, and my name is Twilight Sparkle, student of Princess Celestia." The purple unicorn finished.

"Heh, that's funny because I thought you just said that you were Celestia's student."

"I did say that."

"What!? That is impossible! Tell me, what year is it?" I asked. They then proceeded to tell me what year it was. "...That means its been a thousand years. I went a thousand years into the future."

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

If you didn't, well than why did you read it?


End file.
